


Незабудки

by swiftbitch9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Multi, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Ты вырастил в моих легких цветы. И несмотря на то, что они прекрасны, я не могу дышать.
Relationships: Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	Незабудки

Никто не знал как и почему, но на базе Иерихона начали расти незабудки. Все стены, сырые и серые, покрылись маленькими голубыми цветочками. Ранее неприступное убежище для девиантов стало похоже на цветочную клумбу. На Иерихоне осталось мало андроидов. Многие расползлись по всей стране, пользуясь полученными правами. Но некоторые, например, Маркус, Норт, Джош и Саймон, остались. Маркус был не против цветов. Ему казалось это метафорой: Иерихон, как и девианты, раньше был мрачным незаконным убежищем, и вот, он, прямо как андроиды, расцвел. К тому же незабудки были любимыми цветами Маркуса.

Саймон никому не собирался рассказывать, что точно такие же незабудки начали расти у него в груди. Из-за отсутствия нервной системы он сам это не сразу заметил. А когда обнаружил проклюнувшиеся бутоны, было уже поздно. Саймон надеялся, что тириум, биологически опасное вещество, убьет незабудки. Но этого все не происходило. Они цвели. Из-за них Саймону было плохо. Система постоянно сбоила. Биокомпоненты, в которые пустили корни незабудки, не выполняли своих функций. Качество тириума понизилось. Диод то и дело мигал то желтым, то красным. Саймон боялся, что однажды незабудки прорастут сквозь насос и остановят его работу.

***

Маркус с Норт проводили почти все время вместе. Они всегда держались за руки. Саймон уже сомневался, что Маркус сможет активировать кожу на ладони. Нет, он был рад за них. Он был счастлив, что счастливы его друзья. Но было немного завидно. Норт хорошая девушка, но… Саймону она сама нравилась. Но почему Маркусу она так нравится?

— Саймон! — с широкой улыбкой окликнул Маркус.

Андроид направлялся к Джошу. Маркус и Норт сидели в тени огромного куста незабудок на стене, поэтому он их поначалу не заметил, даже когда услышал восклицание друга.

— Я думаю над тем, чтобы посадить здесь другие цветы, — рассудил Маркус, когда Саймон подошел ближе.

— Чтобы окончательно превратить Иерихон в клумбу? — изогнул одну бровь девиант.

— А что? Убежище нам больше не нужно, — пожал плечами андроид. — Еще хочу попросить Карла переехать к нему с Норт.

— Что? — опешил Саймон. Он уедет? С Норт? А как же их дружба? — Нет, я… Я не… — замялся девиант.

— Да, — улыбнулась Норт. — Мне не терпится познакомиться с Карлом и Лео.

— Не бойся, мы все равно будем дружить, — успокоил его Маркус. Не найдя, что ответить, Саймон просто растерянно кивнул.

Нет, не будут. У Маркуса есть Карл, Норт, куча девиантов… Саймон на этом фоне теряется. Они потеряют друг друга. Маркус был первым андроидом, которого Саймону бы хотелось оберегать. И неважно, что Маркус как никто лучше способен на самозащиту и что это скорее Саймона самого нужно оберегать. Андроид никогда об этом всерьез не думал, но… Даже жаль, что не Маркус — его соулмейт.

— Как же я люблю незабудки, — вздохнул Маркус. Норт и Саймон настороженно подняли головы, словно ищейки, учуявшие добычу. Норт потерла предплечье, почему-то замотанное тканью.

— Какие твои любимые цветы? — уточнила Норт.

— Наверное, как раз незабудки, — неуверенно ответил Маркус. — Они, наверное, вкусно пахнут. Жаль, что андроиды не могут чувствовать запахи.

— Да, жаль… — протянул Саймон. Маркус? Он предназначен ему судьбой? Андроид раньше вообще не думал, что у революционера есть любимые цветы.

— А твои какие? — спросил Маркус у Норт.

— Маргаритки, — ответила девушка, заводя прядь за ухо.

Маркус уставился на нее, невольно запахивая плащ. Слишком заметно. У них тоже начали расти цветы. Интересно, цветы друг друга? Или нет? Из-за этого ли так удивлен Маркус? Или у него растет клевер — цветок Саймона?

— Боже, Саймон! — испуганно воскликнула Норт, отведя влюбленные глаза от Маркуса.

— Что? — не понял андроид. Революционер тоже перевел взгляд на друга.

— Что с тобой? — Он вскочил с места. — Тириум!

Саймон опустил глаза. По футболке расползались голубые пятна тириума, сами похожие на незабудки. Андроид потрогал пятна и ощутил под пальцами листья. Проклятые цветы! Раньше они были внутри корпуса, но теперь проросли сквозь кожу. Диод мигнул желтым и запылал красным. Девиант беспомощно глядел на собственные ладони, измазанные кровью.

— Тебе нужна помощь. — Маркус положил руку на плечо Саймона. — Пошли, я отведу тебя к Люси, она все исправит.

— Нет! — в панике отрезал Саймон. Какой же скандал будет, если Маркус увидит незабудки!

— Не глупи, пойдем, — потянул Саймона Маркус. В искусственных глазах читался искренний страх за друга. — Дай посмотреть.

— Нет! Я сам! Мне не нужна помощь! — яростно мотал головой Саймон.

— Ты не дойдешь, — попыталась уговорить Норт.

Маркус потянулся к пропитанной тириумом футболке Саймона. Андроида охватила паника. Он сильно толкнул революционера, так, что тот отлетел спиной к стене. Саймон, капая тириумом на каменный пол, убежал. Маркусу и Норт осталось лишь проводить его озабоченным взглядом.

Саймон забежал за угол. Он снял футболку и оценил ущерб. Измазанные голубой кровью цветки проклюнулись сквозь искусственную кожу. Кровь сильно текла из ран, он быстро терял запасы вещества. Система грозила вот-вот отключиться.

Он надел футболку и снова накинул куртку. Надо найти Люси. Она должна помочь. Не может не помочь. Он быстрым шагом пошел по коридору. Но система медленно начинала отключаться. Кровь рекой текла по джинсам и голубой дорожкой отмечала путь девианта. До отключения оставалось пара минут. Неужели такой бесславный конец ждет Саймона? Из-за чертовых незабудок! Саймон начинал ненавидеть голубой цвет: незабудки, тириум, неродной глаз Маркуса.

Зрение подводило. Из-за помех не было ничего видно. Насос работал почти вхолостую. Он шумно втягивал в себя вместо тириума воздух. Он не дойдет. Он ведь даже не знает, где Люси. Он отсчитывал секунды до смерти. Саймон остановился, держась рукой за стену. Искусственные глаза перестали работать. Саймон опустился на колени и приготовился умирать.

***

Он очнулся рядом с костром на кушетке. Рядом стояла Люси. Видимо, она его и включила. Саймон потрогал грудь под синей футболкой. Незабудки росли, но раны Люси прижгла. Цветы так просто не сорвешь. Они глубоко пустили корни в биокомпоненты андроида.  


— Как я сюда попал? — спросил Саймон. Он четко помнил, что отключился из-за потери тириума.

— Тебя принес Маркус, — ответила целительница. Ее голос звучал механически из-за поломанного голосового модуля.

Маркус… Значит, он уже знает про незабудки.

— Он не знает, — словно ответила на его мысли андроид. — Тебе нужно рассказать ему.

— Не нужно, — буркнул Саймон.

— Так и будешь истекать кровью? Ты напрасно боишься, — туманно говорила Люси.

— Спасибо, что починила, — проигнорировав последнее высказывание, вздохнул Саймон. Он встал и, не оглянувшись, ушел из огороженного угла целительницы. Люси незрячими глазами смотрела ему вслед.

***

Незабудки продолжали расти. Раны иногда вскрывались, но кровь не текла так интенсивно. Маркус то и дело порывался справиться о самочувствии Саймона, но андроид каждый раз уходил от разговора.

— У тебя диод постоянно желтым горит! — однажды взорвался Маркус. — Ты можешь мне сказать! Мне не нравится, что ты хранишь от меня секреты.

— Я ничего не храню, — ответил Саймон.

— Поврежден биокомпонент? — догадывался Маркус. Отчасти это было правдой. Но не повреждения были основной проблемой. — Мы можем помочь. Это теперь не такая большая проблема.

— Все в порядке, — попытался улыбнуться Саймон. Правда, улыбка вышла какая-то кривая. — Если что, я скажу.

Маркус подозрительно прищурился. Он мог бы проникнуть в память Саймона, но не стал этого делать. Революционер развернулся и ушел. Саймон выдохнул. Черта с два он что-то скажет Маркусу. Нечего обременять друга такими признаниями. И что он сможет сделать? Нет, незабудки теперь — самая страшная тайна Саймона. Главное, чтобы эта тайна его не погубила.

***

— Саймон! — шепотом окликнул Маркус.

Девиант поспешно натянул футболку. Раны снова начали кровоточить. Почему незабудки растут то быстрее, то медленнее? От чего это зависит? Главное, чтобы они пока сквозь кожу на спине не проросли.

— Да? — нарочито равнодушно ответил Саймон.

— Как самочувствие? — спросил революционер.

— Хорошо, — кивнул девиант. Но диод мигнул желтым. Ложь.

На груди Саймона была уже настоящая поляна. Незабудки красивые. Но из-за них невозможно дышать.

Маркус прищурился, но расспрашивать дальше не стал.

— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — заговорщическим шепотом продолжил андроид.

Саймон нахмурился и придвинулся. Цветы? Маргаритки? Или клевер?

Маркус распахнул плащ и задрал футболку. На месте раны, которую уже, казалось, сто лет назад, когда Маркус только пришел в Иерихон, залечила Люси, росли цветы. Прекрасные цветы. Маргаритки.

Маркус просто сиял от счастья. Он любит Норт. А эти маргаритки значили, что она предназначена ему судьбой. Она, а не Саймон.

— Я собираюсь сегодня ей сказать. — Маркус не мог сдержать улыбки. В разных глазах плясали искорки счастья.

— Вау… Норт очень обрадуется.

Саймон попытался улыбнуться. Но на этот раз не вышло даже кривой улыбки. Диод загорелся красным. Хорошо, что андроиды не могут расплакаться. Андроид чувствовал, как незабудки прорастают все выше по груди внутри корпуса.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил революционер.

— Нет-нет, — покачал головой девиант. — Мне… надо идти. Прости.

Саймон быстро развернулся и чуть ли не бегом бросился от Маркуса прочь. Он не мог видеть эти проклятые маргаритки, растущие из корпуса друга. Как же так вышло?.. Лучше было остаться со своей семьей и никогда не становиться девиантом. Если чувства могут приносить такую боль, то Саймон выбирает никогда ничего не чувствовать.

Он сам не заметил, как ноги принесли его на крышу. Незабудки были даже здесь. Саймон сел на краю рядом с маленьким кустиком синих цветов и свесил ноги. Он следил за солнцем, медленно катящимся к горизонту, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Но не выходило. Перед глазами стояли те маргаритки. Судьба такая сука. Саймон уже не любил клевер. Он ненавидел все цветы, что есть в мире. Хотел бы ненавидеть Маркуса, но выходило это у него так же хорошо, как и не думать. Уже скоро он уедет вместе с Норт.

Позади послышались шаги. Саймон обернулся. Позади стояла Норт.

— Ой, извини, я не думала, что тут кто-то есть.

— Ничего, — ответил Саймон, не слыша себя.

— Я всегда прихожу сюда подумать, — сказала андроид. Саймон кивнул. — Не терпится кому-то сказать.

Норт подошла ближе к Саймону, наклонилась и размотала ткань на предплечье. Незабудки.

— Любимые цветы Маркуса, — улыбнулась она. — Как думаешь, у него растут маргаритки?

— Да, думаю, да, — безжизненным голосом ответил Саймон. Все кончено. — Я думаю, ты должна ему рассказать.

— Ты так думаешь? — с сомнением в голосе спросила Норт. — Да, я ему скажу.

Она обняла Саймона. Он слабо обнял ее в ответ. Уже скоро ее шаги замерли вдали.

Закат раскрасил небо в нежные розовые тона. Золотые облака лениво плыли по небу. Саймон прикоснулся к шее. Маленький росток проклюнулся сквозь кожу. Но это больше не играет роли. Из груди пробивались все новые ростки. Тириум тек реками. Голубые капли стекали по джинсам и срывались в пропасть, и где-то там, внизу, разбивались так же, как ненастоящее сердце Саймона.

Уголок его губ слегка дернулся. Незабудка. По подбородку побежал тириум. Он осторожно прикоснулся к измазанному голубой кровью бутону. А все-таки эти цветы такие красивые. Такие нежные. Такие хрупкие.

Диод светился красным. Система сообщала о повреждении все новых биокомпонентов. Но так ли это важно теперь?

Саймон чувствовал, что незабудки добрались до насоса. Раньше он этого боялся, но теперь ждал. Клапан не закрывался полностью. Тириум, которого и так оставалось немного, недостаточно снабжал биокомпоненты. Насос втягивал в себя лепестки и перемалывал их. Стебли были слишком жесткими. Цветы пробили железные стенки. Клапан уже вовсе не закрывался.

Диод мигнул красным и загорелся синим. Саймон был спокоен. Уже просто все равно. Диод светился все слабее и наконец погас.

На темном небе зажглась первая звезда. Проросшее незабудками тело андроида лежало рядом с кустиком голубых, как замененный глаз Маркуса, цветов.


End file.
